Episode 951 (4th February 1970)
Plot Elsie is amused to see Hilda chatting to herself in the salon mirror about how Stan has lied to her again. Elsie is jealous that Alan had a good time at Ken and Val's. Piggott tells Emily to rifle through the yard paperwork to find out what he wants. Ena disturbs their conversation and demands to know from Emily what's going on after Piggott has gone. Audrey refuses to apologise to Sandra and denies having feelings for Ray when Dickie asks her outright. Ray tries to reassure Sandra's concerns. Stan again refuses to change his job when Hilda asks him to. Emily tries to sneak a look at the tender in the yard when she asks Audrey if she can use the phone. Len unwittingly tells her that the sum is £12,300. Alan demands the best treatment from his staff when Annie calls at the salon. Hilda phones the bakery anonymously and tells them Stan is not doing his job. Alan comes to Ken and Val's to eat again. Emily tells a pleased Piggott the tender sum. He decides to offer £11,900 and undercut them. Stan is summoned to the bakery. Sandra is petrified when seeing to Annie. Ernie is convinced Emily is about to work for Piggott. Annie refuses the cheap hair lacquer when warned it could turn any dyed hair green and is insulted when offered a reduced rate for pensioners. Ray and Sandra are invited to No.3 for their tea by Audrey. She apologises to Sandra and they make up. Stan is suspended for one night. He realises someone shopped him and determines to find out who it is. Emily agrees to be a delighted Ernie's partner. Piggott is confident the contract is his. Emily is stunned when Len tells her that he has been able to lower his tender to £11,700 after having bought a load of bankrupt stock supplies. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *William Piggott - George A. Cooper *Wendy - Wendy McConnell Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Camera Shop *Alan Howard's Salon *Public phone box on unknown street Notes *The scene where Hilda Ogden rings the bakery from a public phone box was recorded in the studio. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Hilda turns informer and Miss Nugent has "figure" trouble. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,650,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (to Ernest Bishop): "I'm not interested in facts, lad. You can't eat them and they do nothing for your soul." Episode 0951